Broken Promise
by Plantress
Summary: An Ikki POV piece. OneShot


**Broken Promise**

He had failed him. Phoenix Ikki knew he had. Had failed Shun and broken the promise he had made with himself once again.

He had first promised to protect Shun when his brother was little more than a baby. Their mother was dead, their father wasn't around, and no one else to seemed to care. He had taken Shun and run away then. His little brother was the only thing he cared about and he would allow no one to take him away.

At that time he had no way of knowing that the Graude Foundation was already looking for them. That they wanted two more possible Saints no matter what. That was why when the men in black suits, riding in huge black cars had come shortly after his mothers death, he had grabbed Shun and ran out the back door. He had thought they had come to take them away, and more than likely separate them. So he had ran. That was the first time he had failed his brother and broken the promise he had made himself to always protect Shun. Because that was when Pandora had found him.

Although he hadn't remembered it until recently, that was when Shun had received the pendent. He should have taken it away from his brother right then! But preoccupied as he was with the thought of loosing his brother he had left it there as he stood up and ran off, not noticing that his brother had something he didn't a few minuets ago.

Eventually the Graude Foundation men had found them. A little boy alone in the streets of Tokyo, carrying a baby attracted quite a bit of attention. After it had been explained that the Graude Foundation wanted both of them and that they would be able to stay together in the orphanage, he had stopped fighting. That was when the pendant had been deemed too dangerous for Shun at that time. He had been given it for safe keeping and one of the men trying to be kind, had assumed that it was there mothers. He, unsuspecting and naive had believed in that explanation. During the ride to the orphanage that would be their home for the next few years, Ikki had looked at his brother and silently promised to protect him.

During the orphanage years keeping his promise had been easy. Although Shun did grow up to be a crybaby and ridiculously easy to tease into tears, the other orphans left the little boy alone, mostly because they were scared of what Ikki would do to them.

Everyone soon learned that while Ikki was if a little standoffish, at least approachable, most of the time, the moment you did anything to his younger brother, he was a demon. One of the strongest of the orphans, and one of the better fighters added to his reputation and besides, everyone knew that he didn't care what punishments Tatsumi would give him for fighting. It was easier to leave Shun alone.

Then the time had come for them to leave for their training grounds. If there as one thing that Ikki was grateful for in his life, it was the fact that he was allowed to go to the Death Queen Island training grounds instead of Shun. If Shun had gone to the island, he would have been dead in hours. There was no room on the island for anyone with a heart. After giving Shun back the pendant, an act he was still cursing himself for, he had left…and gone to an earthly hell.

The island was one of the most inhospitable places in the world, and even without knowing the truth of the place Ikki would probable have said it was hell. But with the truth in his mind….Ikki knew that he should be glad the place had been destroyed.

There was no softness here. There was no place for the affection and fondness that the others had felt for their masters. His teacher had hated his student and everything round him. He had taught Ikki to hate everything as well, beating the lessons into him on a daily basis. Everyone said he was one of the strongest of the Bronze Saints. Ikki hadn't told them that he had to be in order to survive. The only thing that had kept him from descending into that pit of rage and hatred had been Esmeralda. She had reminded him of his brother and thus reminded him that there was still life outside of the hell he now found himself in. Then she had died and the last shred of his sanity and light had died with her. He had descended into the darkness and madness willingly to escape the pain. He had killed his own master and in turn became the master over the island, because he was strongest. Still he had hungered for that power, and that was, when he received the letter telling him about the Galaxian wars, he had decided to go. Not to fight for the Gold Cloth that was the prize, but to take it and get revenge on the entire Kido family for sending him here!

When he had arrive back in Japan he hadn't been really sane. The darkness had engulfed in he had separated from his past. He hadn't recognized anyone , not even his brother, when had immerged from the Cloth box. It wasn't until Shun had called out to him, had seen Shun tears, that he had realized who it was. But even then the darkness hadn't yet released his hold on him. He had seen Shun only as another obstacle to go through. He had struck out at his younger brother, causing him pain and hurting him. It was an act he regretted with all his soul, although at the time he had felt nothing but annoyance. He and the shadows he commanded at that time had taken the gold cloth and left. They had ran to a warehouse by the docks, taking out all opposition. Once there he had tried to don the golden cloth, only to be interrupted by Seiya. Only now did he realize that the fact that the cloth had left him so easily was a sign it wasn't meant for him. Not only did he not have command of his 7th sense yet but he wasn't even a Sagittarius. Still at that moment he had believed it was Seiya who had caused him to fail. He had ordered his Shadows to steal the pieces of the cloth. As the ran away a single voice had cut through the air calling out to him. For a second that was all it had taken to lift the darkness and let him glance back and see his brother. For that second all he had felt was pride in him, pride in the brother that despite all odds had fulfilled his promise to earn the Andromeda cloth. Then that second had passed and the darkness had returned. He had run off with the rest of his shadows.

He had called in the Black saints and sent them against the others as they came for the cloth, believing they would defeat his former friends. But one by one the Black Saints feel, and the rest had come to find him. Hyoga had been the first and he had stuck out defeating the Cygnus saint easily. A little later he had felt the fall of Black Pegasus and felt the fading of Seiya's cosmo. That Ikki had felt on mid annoyance that Black Pegasus would be so weak as to have to give his own life to take Seiya's. Then he had felt the fall of Black Andromeda and Black Dragon, and then noticed that Shiryu and Shun's cosmos growing nearer. Annoyed at his fallen followers he had come to stop them. He had expected to fight both to them, not for Shun to knock out Shiryu. For a moment he had thought Shun had decided to stand by him, and perhaps felt a tiny bit of happiness at the prospect. But then Shun had gotten down on his knees and asked his little brother had offered his life for the safety of the others. Looking back now, it was a typical action for Shun. Even when they were little he had hated hurting others and he had always but the happiness of others before his own.

That was what he knew it was, but at that moment he had seen it as a weakness, a disgrace for someone to beg. He had stuck out, annoyed that Shun could crack the darkness that surrounded his soul and arouse something other than hatred or scorn from him. At that moment all he had wanted to do was kill Shun, to stop himself from remembering the past and the pain that went with it. He would like to think that he wouldn't have been able to do it, that he would have stopped before his blow had hit, but part of him was sure that he was dancing to close to true insanity at that time, that he wouldn't have flinched about killing his own brother. Most of the time Ikki tried not think about it. Seiya had arrived and stopped him before anything could happen, that was all that mattered.

The fight after was one that was hard for Ikki to remember. He hadn't expected Hyoga to return. Shun had tired to get him to stop after he was still stunned by Cygnus's return but he had struck out again. Drowning in darkness was easier than facing the pain of his past. So he had tried to strike out at Shun again, only to have him pulled away by Hyoga. After that he had attacked the Cygnus Saint…and had been forced to suffer as his enemies had when his Gen Ma Ken was thrown back at him. Being betrayed…it had happened to him once before when the Kido family had broken their promise and separated him and Shun, then again when Esmeralda had promised to be with him, then died and left him all alone in the hell that was Death Queen Island. To be betrayed again it was his greatest fear, one he had never admitted even to himself. But had survived betrayal once and Gen Ma Ken was his attack. He had snapped the spell and thrown his most powerful attack at the other Saints. He had thought he had defeated them all only to find that Seiya was still on his feet, protected by the very Gold cloth that he had stolen. Ikki didn't want to admit, even now how much that had shaken him. He had been taught that only strength mattered, that only those who proved their strength were worthy of anything. If that was true, then why had the Gold Cloth protect Seiya who was clearly weaker than him? Why did it protect someone who had just been saved by someone else? Doubts had begun to creep to his mind and light had started to crack the armor of darkness that he had built over his heart. Although he didn't want to admit to it even now, the sight of Pegasus being protect by the Gold Cloth combined with the after-affects of the Gen Ma Ken and Shun's willingness to forgive him had shaken his spirit. When Seiya had attacked he had been shocked to discover that he had become faster, or had he just become slower? Either way he had been beaten his Cloth shattered by Pegasus Seiya.

It had rocked him to the core. The one thing that had always been a constant since he had been claimed by the darkness was gone, destroyed by the light of Seiya's cosmos. Why had the Phoenix cloth, the strongest of the bronze clothes deserted him? Was it because he had been wrong, that his whole life up until now a lie he had told himself. That couldn't be, could it? Had he made a mistake, was he wrong in letting the darkness take him? Fear and loneliness had filled his heart as questions and doubts ran rampant in his mind. If he was wrong, then just what were all his accomplishments mean? What was Death Queen Island worth if he had wasted the last few years living a lie? His spirit had been about to break as his body was beaten, until his Cosmo blazed and he felt the Phoenix cloth return to him. He had laughed when he realized what was going on, half out of glee Seiya had failed and half out of relief that it had returned him. That meant that his life wasn't a lie after, didn't it?

He had been so sure of himself that all doubts in his mind had vanished . The phoenix cloth had chosen him for a reason. It had returned because he was right. This time he had been able to block Seiya's Ryu Sei ken, and had actually been able to strike back at him, only to have it blocked by the most unexpected source. The shield of the Dragon cloth. That had shocked him and from the look of his face, it had surprised Seiya had well. Shiryu was unconscious he shouldn't have been able to help at all, but here was his shield, helping and supporting Seiya. Something about it reminded Ikki of the way thing had been before Death Queen Island and had been together with the other orphans, but he quickly pushed it aside. Hadn't his master proved to him that friendship and love only caused pain? He did not need anyone or anything……right? He had gone to strike Seiya with Gen Ma Ken, only to be stopped, this time by Shun's chains. He had gazed at the silvery chain encircling his wrist, then chanced a look at his unconscious brother. He was surprised when he felt actually pain when he realized that Shun would rather support Seiya than him. Ikki had looked back at Seiya then and realized that even though there was only one Saint standing in front of him, if felt like it had earlier when it had been the four of them trying to defeat him. It had infuriated and scared him causing him to redouble his attacks against Seiya. But he couldn't defeat Seiya. It had finally reached him that all his underlings, all his allies were dead. And even if they had been alive, he knew without a doubt that they wouldn't help him. On Death Queen Island you were taught to stand on your own and never trust anyone else. Ikki had begun realize how wrong that teaching was, started to realize that he was jealous of what the other Saints had and wanted to have that feeling to closeness and friendship again. At last, Seiya manage to land a punch that penetrated his cloth and wounded him badly. Before he fell Ikki did on last thing, he turned the Pegasus Saint so that he could see his companions, so that Seiya could see the friends that he was so very lucky to have. So that Ikki could have one last look at the brother he had broken his promise to, the brother he had betrayed.

He was surprised when Seiya had caught him and when he had started to fall. What was even more surprising as when Seiya had asked him what had happened to him. How could the Pegasus Saint, someone who had been supported by those around him understand what he had been through? How could then even begin to understand how much he had been forced to give up, just to survive on Death Queen Island? How it had hurt so much that even darkness and madness were better than being forced to remember it? He had pushed him away Seiya and attacked them him again, but this time his wounds were to sever and he was too weak for his attack to be able to do any damage. Seiya had barely been affected by his attack, but just one of Pegasus's punches had brought him to his knees. Then Seiya had dropped down to his side again, still wanting to know what had happened. This time the others had been there as well. Shun had kneeled by him and reached out for, concerned about his wounds. He had looked up and seen the worry in Shuns eyes…and the darkness in his heart had cracked allowing the emotional wounds that he had been running from to see the light.

He wasn't sure how much he actually told the other Saints but what ever he had, had shocked them. He could see it in his eyes. They should be shocked, should be appalled, he had given up everything and embraced hatred and madness to gain what he had now. That was why he had pushed Shun away. He had lived too long with out love and compassion. He would not give into them again! He had tried to goad the other Saints into a fight again. As weak as he was he knew he would die, wanted to die. The leadership of Death Queen Island and the life he had been living seemed to meaningless now. He did not want to continue on. But his body had betrayed him. Before he could do anything his strength had run out and he had been forced to drop to one knee as his vision had blurred. As if settled he heard Seiya asking him to come back. But he couldn't not now. Couldn't that idiot see that? Besides, the only way for them to complete the Gold Cloth was for them to take the helmet from him and they would need the whole Cloth soon. Before he had set out for Tokyo, word had come that Sanctuary was also looking for the Gold Cloth that had been lost. Even if the defeated him someone from their would come and they would have to protect it. Before he could explain anything thought Docrates had attacked. The appearance of these new Dark Saints had puzzled even him. As far as he knew the only Dark Saints were from Death Queen Island and he had never seen these men before! But before he could do anything the new Saints had tried to stop them from taking back the gold cloth by cracking the ground. He had been so weak that he wasn't able to jump out of he ay and was barely able to grab hold of the rock to stop from falling to his death. But that was all he could do. He didn't even have the strength left to pull himself to safety. Ikki had been courting death every since he first stepped foot on Death Queen Island and now it looked like it had finally decided to take him….until Shun had appeared at the top of the cliff. His little brother had snaked the Nebula Chains down to him, a life line that enough though he wanted to grab, he was too weak too. Then Shun had apologized to him, apologized because he had been sent to Death Queen Island instead of Shun. The look of guilt in his little brother eyes had shocked him and sent his mind into the past. He remembered why he had chosen to go to that living hell in the first place.

He had remembered and realized that he had betrayed his younger brother. He had swore to return to him but he had failed to resist him. As the last of his strength failed him and he felt himself falling, he prepared for his death. But Shun wouldn't let him, somehow is younger brother managed to catch him with the Nebula Chain, only this time something was wrong. Shun had reached out to far in an effort to catch, he was unbalanced and unless something happened, both of them would fall. Ikki had tried to convince Shun to let him go, but the Nebula Chain wouldn't loosen. Even as Shun was attacked by his enemies he didn't loosen his hold. His words, how he had wanted to see his older brother again, his tears made Ikki realize something . No matter what he became or what he did Shun would always love him and accept him simple because they were brothers. He had never been alone, only to blind to see he wasn't. Seiya and the others…did they still care about him as well, regardless of what he had been through? He didn't know what Shun saw in his eyes, but whatever it was gave his little brother the strength to pull him out of that rift and back onto land. As Shun rushed to his side he had been only able to spare a glance at his brother before he was distracted by the battle around them. He had tried to stand and help the others but his was still to weak. His vision blurred and his head spun. He supposed he had passed out because the next thing he knew, he was flat on his back on the ground, and snow was falling him. Dazed by pain and blood loss he remembered something that Esmeralda had once said about never having never been able to see snow before. He wished that she could see this. Then suddenly a different voice had echoed across the mountains. It wasn't until he heard one of the men say something about Lord Docrates that he had found the strength to sit up.

He knew who Doctrates was. The giant Saint had visited Death Queen Island once when shortly after he had just started his training. His master had held him up to the younger Ikki as a perfect example of a Saint. He hadn't believed his Master's claims then but he remember the all to real strength of Docrates. He had killed many of the other trainees and masters with little effort.

He had struggled to his feet and managed to shout at the others to run, but even with the warning they had barely been able to dodge Docrates attack. Then the giant had turned to him and asked him for the helmet to the Gold Cloth. He hadn't hesitated. He had hid in the darkness long enough, he wouldn't betray the others again! He had given the helmet to Seiya and shouted at him to run. He knew Docrates had would go after the others so he had chosen to stop the giant. He had aimed attack at the cliff were Docrates was standing and buried the giant under tons of rock and dirt, as well as triggering a landslide that had forced the others to run for their lives. He was too weak to move now and as he had felt the land slide engulf him he had thought of his brother and hoped Docrates had been finished off for good.

To this day Ikki wasn't sure how he had managed to survive the landslide. He suppose it was some property of the Phoenix cloth although couldn't imagine how else it had happened. He had been knocked uncurious by the slide itself but woken up buried in dirt. Some instinct had prompted him to dig, and somehow he had managed to find his way to the surface. Once he had pulled himself out of the rubble, he had collapsed, exhausted and not moved for several hours. Eventually he recovered enough of his strength to make it shelter, and then collapsed there. It had taken him several days to heal and regain his strength, but as soon as he was able he had started searching for Shun and everyone else. His first destination had been the Kido mansion but all that was left of that was a pile of burnt rubble. It didn't even take him a second to realize that Sanctuary was already moving again, and he had to find them before their enemies did.

It had taken time to find out where the others had gone, time to find where they had hidden the golden helmet. He had managed to capture one of Gigas's men and find out what they knew. Once he knew that the only Saint guarding they helmet was Shun, he had gone there immediately, the teleportation abilities of the Phoenix cloth helping him. Unfortunately Gigas had managed to get there ahead of them. He could feel Shuns cosmos fading, consumed by the flames surrounded him. But Ikki's powers lay in fire as well. He had used his own cosmos to the one already controlling the flames, and had simply pulled the fire off of Shun. Then it had been easy to dampen the flames and walked out of them with his brother. Shun had been shocked by his sudden rebirth as had everyone else. Gigas had recovered first and promptly ordered him to take back the gold helmet. He had put down Shun and attacked the idiot. Although his and Sanctuary's interests had once been the same, he had never served them. Then he had turned to his opponent. Gigas's lackey had used fire, Ikki's own element, the one that game him power. It was almost funny to Ikki. He had hit the fool with a single Gen Ma Ken and the idiot had fallen over the cliff, dieing instantly. He had returned to his brother's side to check on him. The sheer happiness in his brothers eyes made him smile. Abandoning him had seemed so foolish now. Predictable Shun began to cry, and Ikki had wiped away his brothers tears just as he had when there were children. Saori's voice behind him made him turn. Shun had always cried easily but the tears in Saori's eyes surprised him. He hadn't expected her to forgive him so easily. Seiya and Hyoga had returned at that moment. Although he answered Seiya's question, when they clasped hands, the look that that Pegasus saint gave him and the tears in the younger mans eyes told much more than words. Ikki was surprised when he felt something running down his face and realized it was tears. How long had it been since he had been able to cry or even to smile? Hyoga had come up then his simple touch had once again said more than words could. They had forgiven him and more, they were welcoming him.

He ended up going back with them to the villa that he had saved. A few minuets after the entered Shiryu had arrived, and said nothing about what had happened. Instead they had welcomed him back. For the first time in he didn't know how long, he was happy. At least until they started talking about Sanctuary, until everything became clear. He had known that his master was working for Sanctuary and had heard many rumors of what was going on since he had become the master of Death Queen Island. He knew that they would come after the Gold Cloth again. He had wanted to strike first so that they wouldn't be forced to the defensive, but Saori had persuaded the others to rest for a few days. He hadn't wanted to stay with them and had left, but made a promise to himself before he had left. No matter what happened he would protect Shun and the others. He had lost everything once before and he wouldn't let that happen again.

Even though he had made that promise Ikki didn't stay with the other Saints very much. Although he had been accepted back by Seiya and a few others, he knew that most of the others that he had been in the orphanage with wouldn't be as will to forgive. Besides his time on Death Queen Island had scared him and he couldn't settle down in the family group the others had made. He wasn't even sure he would be able to live beside his brother anymore. The thought that he had once tried to kill him still haunted him and he doubted he would ever be able to forgive himself.

Still .he was one of the strongest of the Bronze Saints. He followed them into battle, staying in the background until he was needed. Although Shun was a Saint, he was still his little brother and Ikki wouldn't allow him to die. Shun's enemies, became his enemies, soon learned one thing: In the orphanage it he had said 'Hurt my brother and I hurt you' now it was 'hurt my brother and I kill you'. Those who he fought soon learned that fatal lesson. It didn't matter who it was or how powerful, Ikki had deiced that he would protect Shun and everyone else with his life if need be. That was one of the reasons he had followed them into Hades.

He had learned that even the power of the phoenix cloth couldn't control were he would land in the underworld. Unable to find the other Saints he had settled for following the most powerful Cosmos that felt familiar. Predictably he had found the Gold Saints first. At first he hadn't wanted to believe what he had heard. Shun was Hades? It was impossible! His gentle heart-felt brother could never become the god of Death…right? Then he had been dragged away from his battle by Pandora's power…and seen the reality with his own eyes. The creature on the throne once had been his brother. It looked exactly like him except for the color his hair. But this things eyes were dead . The held none of the gentleness and compassion that Shuns had. They were blank, bottomless, ruthless. He hadn't wanted to believe, but now he knew, that this thing had once been his brother. As he listened to Pandora chatter on and finally was able to remember what had happened all those years ago, he cursed himself. He had failed to protect Shun, failed to stop this curse from taking hold.

That was why he had gone to Hades, ignored the attacks and the pain that were inflicted on him. If he could just wake up Shun, jar his soul enough then he could have his brother back. Each hit hurt him more than it hurt this god that dared to posses his brother.

Then a miracle. Shun, fought back. Someone how he managed to throw off the gods power for just long enough to cease control of his body once again. Ikki could see his brothers soul behind the darkness of the god that had tried to destroy him. He had dared to hope…only to have it dashed the next moment as Shun asked Ikki to kill him.

How could he? How could Shun ask him to do that? He would have died to protect Shun, he couldn't destroy him. Then Shun had told him why. Part of him felt a deep pride in his brother because he was willing to die so that others might live. Shun had always been self sacrificing, but to be willing to give up your life to save the world…. he had always known that Shun would have been willing to do just that. But Ikki, in all his wildest dreams never thought Shun would have to, that was what he had been protecting him from! But now Shun had chosen to die and this time Ikki could do nothing for him.

If he didn't kill Shun, first his brothers soul would be destroyed., then the world would be turned into hell and billions would die. Ikki could save Shun's soul, could save the world, all in exchange for one life. Normally this wasn't something he would have trouble doing….but this was his brothers life. Even if he wasn't the one who was really in control, it was still his body….but if he didn't then Shun would die anyway, as Hades's soul overrode his own. Ikki closed his eyes then opened them and raced up the stairs, heard Pandora shout in confusion.

There was only one choice after all. He had to kill Hades. He was a Saint, one who was supposed to save the world. He aimed his attack at Hades heart and put his full strength behind the blow…..only to stop at the last second.

Saints were suppose to save the world.

To Ikki his brother was the world.

Now the Phoenix Saint cursed himself. He had broken his promise to Shun. He hadn't been able to protect him.

And now he wasn't even strong enough to save him.


End file.
